Detective Loki
Detective Loki is one of the main protagonists in the 2013 crime/thriller movie Prisoners. He is a police detective working from Pennsylvania who is tasked with finding a man's missing daughter and her friend. He is played by Jake Gyllenhal, who is known for playing Donnie Darko in the 2001 sci-fi movie Donnie Darko. Role in Prisoners Detective David Loki is a police detective working for the Conyers Police Department in Conyers, Pennsylvania. In his youth, he spent 6 years in a boys home and when he moved out, he went to join the local police force. On Thanksgiving day in 2013, Detective Loki is eating alone at a Chinese restaurant eating Chinese food. After finishing his dinner, he goes into his police car and receives a report on his police radio about two little girls being abducted into a RV. Loki finds the RV at a gas station and asks for the driver to come out, but the driver drives into the woods and crashes. Loki goes inside and finds a suspicious man. The driver is Alex Jones, an adult man who has the I.Q. of a ten year old. Loki then takes him to the police station and questions him, but gets nothing out of him. When Alex talks about where he keeps his RV, he goes to his Aunt Holly's house to talk to her. She says that Alex has never done anything wrong in his life and he lives with her after his parents died in a car accident. The next morning, Loki visits Keller Dover, father of Anna Dover, one of the missing girls. Dover begins to ask Loki is Alex Jones did indeed kidnap his daughter and her friend, but Loki says because of Jones' low I.Q., it's very unlikely that he would even do such a thing. Dover begins to become unhappy towards Loki because of his lack of evidence towards Alex and begins to believe that Alex did indeed kidnap her daughter and her friend. The next day, Alex is released from police custody and Dover comes up to the police station to attack him. As Dover attacks him, Alex whispers to Dover that the girls didn't cry until he left them. Loki and a group of police officers begin to grab Dover and detain him. Inside the station, the police let Dover off the hook and Dover tells Loki what Alex said to him. Loki goes back to Holly's house to ask Alex if what he said to Dover was true. But Alex denies what he said. Meanwhile, Detective Loki decides to go around town and talk to every registered sex offender in hopes of finding the girls, but gets no luck. When he goes to visit a local priest, Loki finds a secret basement and a badly decomposed body. When Loki interrogates the priest, the priest says that the dead man one day and confessed to killing 16 children as part of "waging war against God." The priest told the man to come back but threatened to kill more. Loki arrests the priest for the murder. One night during a candle light vigil for the missing girls, Loki sees a hooded man and becomes suspicious of him. He begins to follow him and gets ambushed. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Mature Category:Officials Category:Rescuers